


Morning After

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Time, Half naked, Hung Over, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sonny & Alex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up hungover in Sonny's bed isn't necessarily a bad place to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Other than her pounding headache Alex was very aware of that there was a man lying next to her and also that this was not her apartment. 

'What did I do last night?' She worried. 

She opened her eyes relieved it was Sonny Carisi, but also scolding herself. His usually coiffed hair was unruly and curly. She kind of liked it. 

'Did I do Sonny?' She asked herself, immediately pulling back the covers. She was fully clothed and he was laying on top of the blankets. 

'Okay, so at least I didn't do that! Right?'

Despite an excellent first date and a promise of a second, Alex wasn't sure she wanted to be in the habit of banging guys a few days after meeting them. It doesn't work out well, she found. 

She attempted to retrieve her memories of last night. She went to the going away party for Dr. Johannson, drank way too much, and...

'Okay, but how did I get here?' She wondered. 'Did I get lost?'

Sonny made incoherent sounds as he slept. It was almost words but none in a language humans could understand. It reminded Alex of a whiny puppy. She smiled to herself. Sonny shifted, slowly stretching his limbs. 

'Oh god he's waking up!'

"Morning sunshine." Sonny grinned but his eyes remained closed. "You hungover?"

Alex lifted her head and searing pain shot through her skull as she rested it back down on the pillow. 

"Yes." She answered dully. 

"Yeah, I thought so." He opened his eyes and watched her. "You came over pretty wasted."

"Oh god, oh my god." Alex moaned. "Did I do something embarrassing? No don't tell me!"

Sonny laughed. "It was alright, we've all been drunk before. I took care of you."

Alex opened her eyes and he was still staring. 

"What is it?" She grasped her forehead, assuming she had some hideous gash. 

"Nothing, you're very cute in the morning." He grinned, deep dimples perforating his cheeks. 

"I'm not. I'm a disaster." Alex protested. 

"A cute disaster." He argued. 

Alex just made a noise. Sonny moved in closer and puckered his lips. As soon as she realized what he was doing she blocked her face and he ended up kissing her forearm.

"What are you doing?" 

"Kissing you." Sonny sounded confused. "It's not that weird when a girl sleeps in your bed to kiss her in the morning."

"Well don't." Alex shook her head. 

He bristled but pulled himself out of the bed and sat up over the side. He glanced back. 

"Does baby want some coffee?" He mocked. "I'm out of sugar, so-"

"I'm okay, I'll just go home." She tore the covers off and ran her hands through her hair. She ignored the dizzy feeling and hopped up, her phone clattering to the floor. 

"Hey, you don't have to go." Sonny told her. "Let me make you eggs or something."

"Did we- um, ya know?" Alex asked, retrieving her phone from the floor. She noticed Sonny wore just boxers with his law school hoodie.

"...have sex?" He asked. "No, but-"

"Did I take a picture of you last night?" She asked while looking through her phone. 

Sonny laughed. "You said you needed a picture for when I called you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not like it was a bad thing." He shrugged. "You don't remember anything?"he asked hoping she'd at least remember kissing him or telling him how cute he was. 

Alex wracked her brain. "I remember leaving the party by myself because I wanted to see you."

"You told me that. Some doctor party?"

"A going away party for..." She explained. "I was texting with Alex?"

"Alex is...?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, he's a doctor, Alex Johannson, he's leaving. It was his party." She looked a little pissed and made angry taps into the phone. 

"And is he...like your ex boyfriend?" Sonny asked in a way he thought was nonchalant but came out like interrogation. 

"What? No!" Alex shook her head. "Well, not really." 

"Did you play 'doctor'?" Sonny wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Maybe. You know I don't need to tell you who I slept with before." Her typical attitude came back. 

"No, you don't." He pointed his chin at her phone, "What'd he say?"

Alex bit her lip. She didn't know why she was afraid of telling him about an old fling. She sighed.

"He wanted me to come over and I said no...I also said I was going to see my boyfriend who's a cop." She smirked as she read. "He called me a liar...and I must have ended up here. God, he's an asshole."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Sonny gave her a lopsided smile, a slight blush overcoming his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I just- I was drunk and he never fails to make me feel stupid." She rubbed her head again. "I do remember really wanting to see you."

"Because of that other guy though, right?" He asked, sticking his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. 

"No!" Alex protested. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since our date. And when I went to the party I just kept thinking about why I went there when I could be going out with you somewhere..."

Sonny didn't look right at her. He almost seemed shy. 

"C'mon," he motioned with his neck. "Let me make you coffee."

Alex followed him out into the living room prepared to make more excuses to retreat to her own apartment. She felt dirty in more ways than one and she desperately needed to brush her teeth. This wasn't the impression she wanted to make on Sonny. Especially since he looked great in the morning and she looked like a hungover girl from Long Island, complete with a too short dress that she couldn't bend over in. 

"Wow, you weren't joking about the mess in here!" She was almost shocked by the clutter after the spic and span bedroom. 

Sonny laughed from the kitchen. "You said that last night."

"I did?" She worried that she couldn't remember very much. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" He reappeared in the living room with 2 mugs and small bottle of liquid creamer sticking out of his pocket. "Turns out all I got is instant stuff. It's not bad though. It's like fancy Starbucks instant coffee."

Alex smiled as she took the warm mug, grateful for his hospitality but still wanting to run away. "Uh, Sonny, I...I mean, I appreciate this but..."

He frowned. "Al, I've already seen you wasted off your ass. There's not a lot of mystery left"

Alex smirked, "So what mysteries about 'Al' have you uncovered?"

He smirked back, "Well she hates to be called Lexi, but she'll let you call her Al. Her drink is 'vah-kuh' cranberries. She uses some kind of lemon shampoo, she doesn't wear a bra with her little dresses."

"Hey!" 

He held up his hands, "Not that I was lookin'! She's kind of a hypocrite about keeping house and she drools when she sleeps."

"You talk in your sleep!" She shot back. 

"No I don't!" Sonny was indignant. 

She laughed. "Oh yes you do! You were whining like a puppy."

"I was whining like a man, sweetheart."

"Oh okay." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "So you learned all this about me when I was drunk?"

"Oh and I learned you're a good kisser." He took a large gulp of coffee, not doing a good job of hiding how much he wanted to resume doing just that. 

"I kissed you?!" She widened her eyes. 

He set his mug down. "You wanted to do a lot more than that."

"Oh my god!" She bit her lip. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, I was a perfect gentleman. I put you to bed...and now I made you coffee." He smiled at her. 

"Do you want a medal for being nice, Detective?" She side-eyed him. 

"You always do that." Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"Do what?" 

"Call me detective in that seductive voice."

She laughed. "Is it a seductive voice? I don't know. You are a detective. I can stop."

"No, I like it." He smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" she laid it on thick. "What else do you like...Detective?"

He gulped and his mouth went a little dry. "Uh...well I like you a lot."

"Mmhmm, and what else?" She reached out and touched his arm. 

He slammed his coffee down on the table and grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard. Alex barely had time to gasp. She leaned into the kiss, turning her head so that more of his lips touched hers. Sonny moved his hands down her neck and past her shoulders to her back and then pulled her closer. 

Alex pulled back. "Mmm, wait."

He didn't even answer he just looked confused at her stopping. She brought her legs up so that she could crawl closer to him. He smiled at her as he could again see down her dress in this position. She stopped when she reached his lap and straddled him. Sonny closed the small gap between them putting his hands on her lower back and beginning to kiss her neck and down her chest. 

"I did really want you last night." Sonny moaned in between kisses. 

"Shh, more naked, less talking" Alex answered back, running her hands under his sweatshirt and pulling it up. 

He stopped kissing her long enough to pull the sweatshirt over his head, ruffling his already messy hair. Underneath he wore an NYPD navy blue t-shirt. 

"Do you only wear things that advertise the law?" She grinned. 

"Do you always gotta give me a hard time or do you wanna let me see what's under this napkin you're calling a dress?" He sassed back. 

"Oh so you really haven't seen it?" She asked. 

He grabbed her hips, sliding the dress over them and running his hands along the skin of her waist and torso until he reached the underside of her breasts. 

Sonny grinned. "Nailed it! No bra!"

"Shut up, Detective." She smiled down at him, and helped him pull off her dress completely. 

His hands went immediately to her breasts. 

"Mmm, uh uh," she scolded. "Now take off yours."

He complied immediately. Alex smiled as she ran her hands over his chest and followed his chest hair down to the top of his boxers. He responded by kissing her breasts and across her chest. 

"Al...Alex?" Sonny asked with his lips pressed to her skin. 

"What?" The elastic on his boxers snapped where her hand had just let go of it. 

"Let's go back to the room." He motioned with his neck. "We'll have more space in there."

"How much space do we need?" She winked, while pulling herself out of his lap. 

Sonny stood up and reached for her hand. She took it and he pulled her too him for another good kiss. 

"Mmm..." He moaned. "Let's go."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an attached 2nd chapter because I wrote this part much later. ;)

Sonny didn't waste time tossing Alex back onto his bed. Climbing over her he kissed her softly and then continued down her neck. He'd kiss one breast, licking and sucking on her nipple while his fingers teased its twin. Alex moaned and grinned. She didn't take him for a boob guy. As he switched and gave her other breast equal treatment, Sonny smiled to himself. One because he didn't realize how much he wanted her until she was touching his arm this morning and calling him detective. But two, because the freckles that endeared him to her on her cheeks and shoulders were also peppered on the tops of her breasts. He made little constellations with his fingers.

Getting a little bolder he reached down inside the small underwear she wore. Her skin was warm and he easily parted her with his fingers. 

"Oh god!" She sounded surprised but encouraging. 

He wasn't selfish, she thought. He wanted her to get pleasure out of this. And his fingers are so long, she thought as she moaned louder. He was close to her now. She could feel his firm erection through the material of his boxers and against her thigh. It turned her on more than what he was doing with his hands and mouth. She wanted to see the equipment, hoping her outside assessment had been correct. 

Alex snaked her way down inside his boxers and gripped his erection. Sonny swallowed and stopped sucking on her nipple. She leaned in and licked and kissed his neck as she moved her hand up and down and began to push him onto his back with her other hand on his chest. 

"Let's see what the detective has for me." She added as she crawled down his body, now they were facing opposite directions.

She could see it standing up in his boxers and she smiled, but she pushed the material down his legs to see his naked member in full glory. Satisfied she crawled closer and took hold of it once more and teased the tip with her tongue. 

"Al!" He moaned. 

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Al, really?" 

He smiled back with heavy lust filled eyes, not answering or explaining himself. She returned her lips to his cock and sucked moving her mouth down as far as she could allow. After a minute of adjusting to the new sensation, Sonny resumed rubbing her sex with his fingers. 

Alex jumped. 

"Is that okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah...I just didn't know you would continue." She relaxed. 

"Tit for tat." He explained.

"Does that mean you..." She looked back over her shoulder. 

Sonny winked. "Do ya want me to?"

He put his fingers back in place filling the small void they left and pumped them in and out. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked. Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected the sweet detective to have tricks like these up his sleeve and she never expected any guy to want to lick her. She trembled at the notion. 

She didn't quite answer because she was surprised he even suggested it but she went back to work on him.

"Alex!" He moaned again. 

He wondered if he freaked her out a little bit. He liked her and wanted every part, wanted to lick every inch of that freckled skin and find out what she tasted like. He couldn't help telling her so, but knew he needed to slow down just a little bit. 

"Hey! Hey, stop." He begged. 

"Stop?" She looked again over her shoulder. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her back. For a minute she thought he was pulling her to his mouth and she felt a shock of excitement. Instead he sat up a little and beckoned her lips to his. She grinned and turned around, standing up on her knees. Sonny looked her up and down. 

"You look good." He complimented. 

She giggled. "So do you..." She motioned to his body spread before her. 

Sonny smirked and beckoned again. She leaned in and kissed him again. He held her waist as he kissed her.

"I want you." He said quietly. 

She grinned. "Ya got me babe."

Sonny laughed and squeezed her side. 

"Condom." "Condoms?" 

He laughed because she used the plural but he got up to reach for a box hastily pushed under one side of the bed. She had an eyebrow raised at him when he faced her again with a strip of condoms in hand. He blushed. 

"You keep them in a box under your bed?" She couldn't help her grin. "Who are we hiding them from?"

"I dunno. What if my mom comes over?"

"You're a grown man, Sonny." She argued. 

He shrugged. "So does givin' me a hard time turn you on or somethin'? Cause you seem to be wastin' a lot of time..."

She narrowed her eyes and motioned her hands between the condom in his hands and his unprotected penis. 

"Ball's in your court!"

When he was ready Alex climbed on top of him and leaned in to kiss him. 

"Al!" He moaned again. 

"Ya gonna keep calling me that?" She whispered. 

He just smiled and shifted his hips up. She put her hands on his chest and rocked her hips over him slightly before sitting on him and letting him fill her. She groaned. He grabbed her hips to pull her into him. 

Sonny moaned and his breath was uneven, thrusting up. Alex moaned, loudly and it broke Sonny from his concentrated efforts. He watched her moving above him and felt a little dazed, the light from the window was illuminating her from behind.

"Oh, Sonny!" She cried out. 

He grinned. "Ya like dat?"

"Y-yeah!" She moaned. 

"Get up, let me..." Sonny moved so he could get on top of her. 

"No..." She started to protest. "I'm so close-"

"I gotcha!" Sonny picked her up anyway and tossed her where he was previously lying. 

He pushed back into her and she cried out again. With this new position he found he could piston harder and faster. 

Alex started moaning again. "Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me!"

Sonny, encouraged by her moans, pushed into her harder and rocked his hips as his release began to climb. 

A second later he came with a shout and a shudder. 

"Oh fuck." He groaned. He opened his eyes to look at her, still squirming beneath him, squeezing her thighs around his hips. 

"Ya need to cum baby?" He asked and she could almost feel herself flood at his words, his accent thick in his excitement. 

His hands pushed her thighs apart as he cupped her pussy with his whole hand and used two fingers to push back inside her dripping center. 

"Oh my god." She threw her head back almost immediately being hit by a wave of pleasure. 

"Cum for me." He commanded. 

She didn't expect him to be at all controlling and she didn't expect to like it. But she could hear herself moaning his name. It felt like her voice was detached. She released a low moan when he finally got what he wanted out of her. She panted and kept her eyes shut. 

Sonny backed off noting that she'd be a little sensitive to the touch afterward. He grinned, slightly proud of himself for eliciting that response from her. He laid beside her and kissed her neck. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was..." She sighed. 

"I know." He kissed her again. 

"We're gonna have to do that again." She grinned. 

"Right now?" His eyebrows jumped. 

She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. "Don't make me wait too long."

"I might need a few min-"

She flushed. "Oh I didn't mean now."

"How about after eggs?" He squeezed her briefly and scooted himself to find his boxers at the end of the bed. He shuffled back into them and walked into the living room. 

"I only have my-" she started to explain realizing she had nothing to wear.

"Here." He came back and tossed his shirt at her.

She grinned and put the navy blue shirt on. She looked over at Sonny who was looking at her hungrily. He had picked up the panties he tore off and threw to the ground. 

Alex got off the bed, on weak legs. "Keeping a souvenir?"

Sonny blushed and pushed the handful of material into her hands. "Sorry."

She slipped them on but Sonny was still looking at her. 

"What?"

"You look...ya look cute in my shirt." His dimples showed now. 

"You should put on my dress. We'll see how cute you look." She smirked. 

Sonny made a face. 

"I'm joking."

"How do ya like your eggs?" He asked beckoning her to follow him into the living room and a small dining table. 

"Uh...cooked? I dunno I don't do eggs a lot." She revealed. "I can't make them in the microwave."

He laughed. "Scrambled is my strong suit. Toast?"

"Sure." She smiled and sat at the table. 

"I gotta do all the work?" He smirked. 

"I can't cook anything so unless you'd like food poisoning as a side dish to your orgasm..."

He smiled. "You can't handle toast? It tells you when it's done!"

"But ya know sometimes you pull it out and it's still bread so I put it back and-"

"And then you pull it out again and it's still not bread, just ashes?" He laughed. 

"Yeah." She nodded. "That's a metaphor for my whole life."

Sonny laughed as he moved the eggs around in the pan. Alex watched him with her chin propped on her arms. His lanky form hunched over the stove made her heart swell with affection. She never included his ability to cook in her fantasies, but his butt looked better in just boxers than it did in the tailored suits. 

"Ya checkin' me out Al?" He asked when he turned to grab plates.

She flushed. "Do you always cook half naked?"

"Well you got my shirt." He smiled. "I don't actually cook dat much. Just ya know for myself, when I'm out at work or school I don't have the time."

"I'll consider myself lucky then." She grinned. 

"Gotta feed a hangover." 

"Are you gonna keep calling me Al?" She asked when he set a plate in front of her. 

"Do you not like it?" He asked and went to the fridge for ketchup and hot sauce. "I can stop."

She shrugged. "I dunno...I don't really mind. No ones ever given me a nickname."

"Alex is pretty short." He chuckled. "Al feels right."

She felt warm. Al did feel right. Sonny felt right. It was more than just him being unselfish. He anticipated her moves like he was trained well in love-making or as if he knew her already. It was a little unnerving but still she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Maybe she was a tad drunk still. 

"The eggs good?" He asked. 

"They're amazing!" She devoured them. 

Sonny laughed. He could spend all day like this. Maybe he'd get to do her a couple more times, they'd nap and he'd hold her warm body to his, bury is face in her lemony hair. This felt natural. He felt like he knew what he was doing. 

Alex finished quicker than he did. She didn't say anything. Just watched him. 

"Oh." She suddenly remembered. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Um do you have a spare toothbrush?" 

He laughed. "Yeah there's a bunch under the sink."

She raised an eyebrow. 

"My ma brings them, she coupons." He explained. 

Alex smirked and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth retroactively embarrassed she let him kiss her with her dry post-vodka mouth. She scrubbed out the eggs and whatever else. Then sprayed her face with water, attempting to clean up makeup that melted around her eyes. Maybe she didn't look as bad as she thought. Sonny didn't mind. 

She touched herself and felt tender but smiled. She craved his fingers again, not to mention his cock. She moistened at the thought. She left her panties off as she walked back out. Sonny had moved to the bed. He still had his boxers on but she could see he was getting ready for a second round.

He grinned when saw her and patted the space beside him. This time Alex didn't waste time teasing him. She climbed on top of him instead of beside him. She kissed his neck and down his chest, nipping at his nipples. He moaned with surprise the way she knew he would.

"Al..." He started to complain. 

"You already got to be on top!" She explained. 

On all fours she made her way down him, pulling his boxers off again and sucking and licking him again on her way back up. But only enough to excite him and make him swell. She dragged her slick folds over him moving back into position. 

"C'mon!" He begged and grabbed his member pointing it where he desperately wanted to fill her. 

She laughed at his eagerness and leaned down once more to kiss him. Alex moved her hips back letting him slip inside her once again. 

"Oh fuck!" She cried. 

Sonny let out a long hiss of 'yes,' while tossing his head back. She felt good. She moved her hips in deliberate strokes, pushing her whole groin to his. It wasn't long before she was moaning. Sonny grabbed her hips and slid his hands further to cup her ass, starting to pull her up and and down on his rigid pole. 

"Oh fuck!" He yelled when she tightened her muscles around him. 

He opened his eyes, surprised to find her looking at him too. Her cheeks pinked and left a trail that lead under her shirt. 

His shirt, he reminded himself and almost came right then. He moved his hands again, pushing his shirt up her body, revealing her soft tummy and her breasts again. He smiled at the flushed skin on her chest.

She was grinning at him. The way he looked at her encouraged her to ride him harder. 

"I'm- oh god!" She cried, breathing hard. She slowed the movement of her hips slightly but Sonny came close on the heels of her orgasm. 

"Al!" He moaned. His hands slackened on the shirt as his breathing returned to normal. 

He looked up, her eyes were still closed, lips still parted as she exhaled slowly. 

"You're really hot." He commented stupidly. 

"You're punch drunk." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She bit her lip and leaned down to kiss him again. 

"You're good at dis." He added. 

Alex laughed. "You're not bad yourself, Detective Carisi."


End file.
